COLORES
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Esos niños no podían hacer tregua ni por la combinacion de sus colores favoritos! ... regalo especial para celes-chan por su cumple! x3


**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA lo se o se mucho tiempo desaparecida… porfa entiéndanme soy nueva en la universidad y ya estoy devastada en un mar de tareas, espero me comprendan y tengan un poco mas de paciencia, en mis ratos libres escribo algo enserio, he avanzado varias historias que tengo descontinuadas y que espero continuar muy pronto. Este fic esta dedicado a CelesteKaomy-chan, por su cumpleaños pasado, lo siento celes-chan! Un poco tarde pero aquí esta mi regalo, espero te guste ya que lo hice un poco a las carreras x.x si no te gusta me dices para ver que puedo hacer al respecto, doy toda la explicación aquí de una vez por que no pondré nada abajito. Ammm gracias por su espera y paciencia enserio enserio juro volver pronto saludos mis queridos lectores y hasta la pronta actualización.**

 **Desclamier: bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de tite kubo**

 **COLORES**

\- ¡Te digo que azul se ve mucho mejor! -

\- ¡No!, ¡Prefiero el verde! -

\- ¡Azul! -

\- ¡Verde! -

\- ¡AZUL! –

\- ¡VERDE! -

\- ¡BASTA! -

El impotente grito de una mujer acalló al par de niños que se encontraban en una de las tantas mesitas que se encontraban en el aula.

-No toleraré más escándalo, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –

\- ¡Señorita Rukia, es este niño que no sabe trabajar en equipo! –

\- ¿Disculpa? -Exclama el niño con indignación. – Disculpe profesora, pero esta niña no quiere ponerse de acuerdo con escoger los colores, es evidente que ni ella ni yo podemos trabajar juntos, ¡Exijo un cambio de compañero! –

Rukia los miraba pensando en cómo solucionar el problema. Adoraba a los niños, pero estos dos siempre lograban sacarla de sus casillas, si no fuera porque la pueden meter a la cárcel sencillamente ya hubiese estrangulado a ambos escuincles del demonio…. Y bueno la pequeñita era su cuñada así que no podía hacer algo al respecto …. Y el pequeño era el sobrino de su apreciable compañera de trabajo, Matsumoto Rangiku, no podía hacerles nada, aunque quisiera. Que miserable era su patética vida.

''Vamos Rukia ¡Basta!, eres primeriza en este empleo, ¡Debes mostrar competencia!, controla el problema … bien, bien, ¿Qué haría Nii-sama al respecto? …''

-Bien, Karin-chan, Toshiro-chan, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos de esto un divertido juego de competencia? -Pregunta animadamente, así como le suelen hablar a los niños d años. Pero a cambio de emoción, sus rostros más bien reflejaban fastidio, una carita que con solo verla sabías que te decía ''No somos estúpidos, solo vaya al grano y ya''. Rukia suspiró. -Bueno, ¿Qué dicen? -Dice esperando por una respuesta positiva.

Ambos niños comienzan a pensar hasta que el niño hablo.

\- ¿De qué va esa ''competencia''? -Dice haciendo énfasis con sus dedos índice y medio, Karin presta atención.

-Bueno, podemos hacer una competencia de dibujos, quien haga la mejor combinación de colores será quien elija el color que utilizaran para su trabajo en equipo-

-Es obvio que ganare yo, así que por qué no nos evitamos esta estúpida competencia y escojo el color de una buena vez-Comenta la pequeña Karin con un tono de superioridad, Toshiro frunce el ceño.

-No estés tan segura mocosa, está más claro que el agua que yo soy mucho mejor combinando colores-

\- ¡No me llames mocosa, enano! –

\- ¡Estoy en pleno crecimiento mocosa, un día seré más alto que tú y entonces rogaras por que no te pisotee con mi grandeza!, ¡Y te digo mocosa cuando me venga en gana! –

\- Sigue soñando… enano-

\- ¡Ya los dos!, basta, Karin-chan, no seas grosera y acepta el reto y tu Toshiro-chan, deja de llamar mocosa a Karin-chan-

\- ¡Ella empezó! - se defendió.

-Y tú continuaste, ahora ambos se pondrán a dibujar o hago que los expulsen-

Ambos niños observaron a la maestra con recelo, ¿Por qué tenían que competir?, era una tontería.

-No escucho su respuesta niños-Canturreo victoriosa.

-Está bien profesora-Dijeron al unísono.

-Perfecto, volveré en cinco minutos y para entonces decidiré quien hizo la mejor combinación-Y sin más regresó a su escritorio.

-Es tu culpa enano-Dice Karin en voz baja.

-No estaríamos haciendo esta cosa de no ser porque no querías usar el color azul-

\- ¡No me gusta ese color! -

\- ¡Ya me quedó claro mocosa! –

Ambos se miraron con odio puro, cómo era posible que un niño de 6 y una niña de 5 pudieran odiar tanto a esa edad, ambos eran unos tercos así que eso hacía que el odio fuera inevitable. Habían pasado los 5 minutos y la chicharra que indica el recreo sonó, Rukia había decidido que lo mejor era que salieran al recreo y regresando daría el resultado de su competencia.

Como era costumbre Karin iba con sus amigas a almorzar en la cafetería mientras que Toshiro se la pasaba solitario bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol. A veces Karin no se imaginaba lo horrible que debía ser estar solo todos los días, Toshiro era una persona demasiado fría y seria, nadie lograba hacerlo hablar más de lo necesario más que ella y eso porque siempre tenían algo que discutir, como si los zapatos de él iban mejor lustrados que los de ella, como si quien era el más listo de la clase y ahora por escoger cual era el mejor color.

Pasaron os 20 minutos de recreo y todos los niños volvieron al aula, los dibujos de Toshiro y Karin estaban boca abajo por lo que no se veía ninguno de los dos. Rukia llego a su lugar y enseguida volteo ambas hojas de papel. Los dos pequeños se sorprendieron al ver sus dibujos, claramente no eran los que ellos habían hecho, no eran mejores que los que habían hecho, pero el color que se formaba a partir de aquella combinación de dos colores era realmente hermoso.

-Este color, niños, es el turquesa, justo el color de tus preciosos ojos Toshiro-chan-Señala Rukia haciendo que un leve sonrojo aparezca en las mejillas de pequeño peliblanco.

-Pero ¿Por qué tiene algunas rayas verdes? -Pregunta Karin extrañada.

-Sí, también hay azul-Continua el albino.

\- ¿Les gusta el color que hice? -Pregunta, ambos niños la observan extrañados-Este bonito color es una combinación de color verde y azul, ¿Por qué no utilizan esta nueva combinación para su trabajo en equipo?, estoy segura de que a ambos les gusta este color-

Ambos niños se observan unos segundos para después repeler la mirada del otro.

-Por mi está bien-Señala la pelinegra.

-Sí, yo igual, está perfecto-

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que usar palabras raras? -

-Soy una persona culta y con educación-

\- ¡¿Insinúas que no soy culta y educada?!-

\- ¡Eso mismo!, ¡¿Algún problema?!-

Y ahí iban de nuevo, discutiendo ahora de su cultura y educación. Rukia se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. ¡Esos mocosos nunca cambiarían!


End file.
